


Sunset

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anna Dewitt (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Rosalind Lutece (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert could have been anywhere at that exact moment. Instead, he was standing atop the Eiffel Tower, watching the sunset, because a sweet little girl and her father have captured his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> More Bookbert Fluff because people were agreeing with me that there isn't enough of these two adorable babies~!

Watching the sunset was probably one of the most hauntingly beautiful things that Robert ever found himself watching. Standing on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower, wrists crossed together as he leaned against the railing, Robert watched the sun slip lower and lower in the French Sky. He found himself being left oddly empty and alone. Some primal, innate part in his mind felt a strange panic, like the sun was abandoning him. Of course, there was the assurance that the sun would rise again tomorrow, but that knowledge could not be properly conveyed to that primeval sense in his mind. 

Robert wrinkled his nose in distaste at the feelings he was experiencing before looking down below, silently grateful that he wasn’t the type to fear heights. Of course, if he were, he probably wouldn’t have gone to Columbia in the first place, in which case, he would never have ended up here in France. Because he wasn’t in France for pleasure. He was in France for Elizabeth.

Anna, as she was known in this Universe. Anna Dewitt. Booker Dewitt’s brilliant, joyful, kindhearted daughter with a fully formed pinky finger and no ability to open Tears. Just a sweet little girl with a heart of gold and a sharp mind. Just an ordinary girl, really, and yet...

And yet Robert found himself standing on the Eiffel Tower because Anna Dewitt, an ordinary girl of 12 years old, had asked him to. He was in France because Anna Dewitt, a sweet little girl who liked to finger paint while chattering about mitosis, asked him to be. Robert couldn’t turn her down. Not when she tilted her head, widened her eyes, and said please with just the right amount of hopefulness...

How could he refuse such a sweet little girl?

“Anna’s finally tuckering out. Rosalind offered to take her back to the Hotel, give us some time to ourselves,” A hand came to rest on Robert’s shoulder, the other reaching out to hold his own. Tan versus pale, rough and callused versus soft and slightly freckled.

Robert let out a happy sigh Booker cam to lean on the railing beside him, their hands still touching, “Really beautiful, huh?” Booker offered as he glanced over at Robert. The redhead stifled a small smile as he turned to meet Booker’s eye.

“The sunset? Or myself?” Robert inquired in a light, teasing voice. Booker chuckled as he stood up straight and turned into the sunlight to simply bask in it. Robert watched, utterly entranced. Booker wasn’t a classically beautiful man. His rough life had shaped him and molded him into the man he was. It showed on his face. But Robert could see beyond the hard lines and sharp edges to the soft crinkle of fondness along his eyes and slight upturn of his mouth. Booker was so much more than just a soldier shaped by war and death. He was a good man, a father....  
 And a very dear significant other.

“Want to head out? The Sun’s almost set,” Booker offered gently. Robert looked around before nodding, “There’s supposed to be a really nice cafe open in the evenings by the hotel. We could grab some dessert before heading back to the hotel room?” Booker offered as they reached the elevator. Robert rolled his eyes upward and smiled, showing off the shadows under his eyes.

“Are you sure it’s wise that we leave Anna alone with Rosalind for so long? I don’t want my sister filling her head too much science before bed. I think it gives her bad dreams,” Robert pointed out. Booker chuckled in amusement as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside, “I’m just trying to think of Anna, of course.”

Booker nodded, “No, I certainly agree. I suppose we could pick something up to go...?” He offered with a helpless shrug. Robert shook his head and smiled before leaning down just so to kiss his lover ever so chastely on the lips. Casual displays of affection felt so difficult or awkward sometimes. Robert liked to be offered physical affection, but felt awkward initiating or requesting it. Booker liked to offer physical affection, but felt uncomfortable initiating it in public, and got flustered when he received it. They were figuring it out, though. Slowly and carefully, they were pushing their limits, growing more confident around each other.

Booker chuckled at the kiss and shook his head as the elevator door opened. The Sun had finally slipped just beyond the tops of the buildings, shrouding where the two were standing in darkness. Robert pulled his coat tighter around himself as Booker rolled down his sleeves, “I’m glad we went to France,” Booker murmured softly, “Anna was right. It’s nice here.”   
Robert nodded silently as the two started to walk back towards their Hotel. The streets were still filled with cars and people, the city still very much awake even as the sky darkened to night. Robert found himself utterly exhausted, still on Eastern Standard Time, but Booker seemed to be handling it well. Robert stifled a yawn as he leaned closer to Booker, “Maybe we could pick up a drink and then go back to the hotel? Desserts in the morning?”

Booker glanced over at Robert and offered a sympathetic smile, “Ya. Some warm drink. Then we can get back to our room and rest,” Booker assured gently. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Robert’s waist. The redhead responded with wrapping his arm around Booker’s shoulders and resting his head on the brown mop of hair. Booker was warm and comfortable, and all Robert could imagine was just curling up on a soft pillow and finally surrendering to sleep after a long day. 

“Can we sleep in tomorrow?” Robert yawned again as he curled up closer to Booker, who chuckled fondly and held him tighter. They passed the small cafe, and Booker led them to the hotel. The Physicist was definitely done for the night. 

“If Anna allows it, then sure. We can sleep as late as you want.”


End file.
